Reader
by Draiq
Summary: How can Erik hide, when Charles sees all that he is? The third drabble in the series 'Two Minds As One'.


Okay, well part three's done!

**Disclaimer**: Really still not mine.

**88888988888**

**Two Minds As One – Part Three**

_**Reader**_

Erik slid the file drawer open silently, deft fingers flicking over folder after folder until they landed upon the one he needed. Pulling it out he read the name printed on the front of the file.

**SHAW, SEBASTIAN.**

**FILE NO. 118470**

Nodding to himself he slipped the file inside his briefcase, before snapping it shut and exiting the room.

He slid through the building silently, all of his senses on high alert as he clung to the shadows, before eventually making his way out the front door, and heading down the main path.

'From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long.'

Erik stopped instantly, the smooth English voice startling him into stillness. Turning on the spot, his eyes met the other man's, 'What do you know about me?'

Charles face was open, 'Everything.'

Something cold inside of Erik clenched tight, once again his skin crawled as though it wasn't his own, 'Then you'll know to stay out of my head.' He turned, walking away from the other man with the sole purpose of getting away, he needed to get out of his sight. How could he be near a man who could read everything he was, everything he had ever been?

'I'm sorry Erik, but I've seen what Shaw did to you, I've felt your agony.' The words cut into Erik like knives, once again stilling his steps as he compelled the other with his mind to just stop, to just leave him alone with his thoughts, with his pain.

Behind him, Charles continued quietly, 'I can help you.'

Erik almost choked on a small, bitter laugh, 'I don't need your help.'

Charles cut him off almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, 'Don't kid yourself, you needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from; here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself.'

Erik swallowed thickly as the other man stepped closer.

'I won't stop you leaving.' Charles' lips twitched into a sad smile, 'I could, but I won't.'

Turning, he began to walk back towards the complex, calling over his shoulder as he went, 'Shaw's got friends, you could do with some.' Then the other man was gone, back inside the building leaving Erik alone with his thoughts.

Letting out a ragged breath Erik dropped to the ground, sitting heavily on the concrete as he strained to pull his emotions back into check. He gritted his teeth harshly, how was it this man could break down every barrier he had made around himself with only a few words?

Charles was smaller than him, slighter and definitely less physically strong, but he was filled with such certainty, such latent power and control that Erik wondered how he could ever measure up. The other man's power frightened him, terrified him even. To think that someone could so easily see everything he had ever felt or thought filled Erik with horror.

How could he hide himself away, how could he be the strong, capable person he was without the other knowing just what a broken and bitter man he was on the inside? Would the other see his nightmares? Could Charles tell how he woke it a cold sweat every morning, metal objects raining down all around him as they impaled walls and furniture, shredding the room he was staying in as he screamed out his hatred and remembered pain?

Looking back towards the closed doors, Erik forced himself to breathe normally, his usual steely emotions sliding back into place as he composed himself. The other man had not tried to force him when clearly he could have, perhaps that said something of his character.

Standing again Erik looked between the doors, and the open car park behind him. Sighing, he stepped forward, briefcase still held firmly in his hand, and pushed the doors wide.

**88888988888**

Okay, well there ya go!

I suppose really most of what goes on in these drabbles won't actually be my own work, so I guess in that respect I'm a little bit of a fail of a writer. XZ What I do hope to convey though it the thoughts and emotions behind each action, I want them to fit into the movie as though it is what really happened, and I suppose for that I will have to draw most of my material directly from the movie itself. I hope no one hates me for that. XZ

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
